Christmas Traditions Old and New
by AmandaLynn
Summary: Lee spends his first family Christmas with Amanda and her family.


Christmas Traditions, Old and New

This story is a follow up of sorts to Santa's Got a Brand New Bag.  It takes some of the components of that story and continues with the next day.  Hope you like it and may you enjoy a very happy holiday season.

Rating -G

Christmas Eve, 1986

Amanda had been right.  He should have known – she was always right.  No one questioned why he was spending Christmas Eve at her house.  Instead, he found himself warmly welcomed by her sons and her mother.  Aunt Lillian had been only slightly leery of him until Dotty announced that he was Amanda's boyfriend.  From that point on, Aunt Lillian wouldn't leave him be.  She wanted to know all about this handsome young man her daughter brought home.  Lee was so busy fending questions from Aunt Lillian and a few from Dotty that he had little time to be upset over the fact that Joe, Amanda's ex-husband, was also present.  '_Well,' _he thought to himself, _'tis the season for peace on earth and good will toward men.  Guess I can abide by that for one evening.'_

After what seemed like an eternity, Dotty and Lillian headed toward the kitchen and Joe shepherded the boys upstairs, leaving Lee and Amanda alone in the den.

"You were right.  Christmases here in the King household are special," Lee said with a grin.

"My present for you is at the Q-Bureau," Amanda said softly as she looked deep into his eyes.

"Well, mine for you is at the apartment.  But you know what?  I got my present…right here."  He quickly looked around to make sure they were truly alone and he leaned forward to place a tender kiss on her lips.

Amanda reached out and pulled his head closer to deepen the kiss.  Lee responded, quickly getting caught up in the moment, until he heard voices, growing more heated, coming from the kitchen.  He and Amanda reluctantly broke their kiss and headed for the kitchen to see what had happened.  The growing argument brought the boys and Joe back down from upstairs.

"Sorry," Dotty said, glaring at Lillian.  "We were discussing tomorrow's dinner and now she wants to change the desserts.  I tried to tell her that we already have everything we need and that no stores are open on Christmas Eve, but she insists that we need to make an apple pie in addition to everything we have already baked."  Dotty threw up her hands in exasperation.

"I was merely trying to tell my sister that apple pie is one of the holiday traditions that she overlooked.  We used to have apple pie every Christmas when we were growing up, but she doesn't seem to remember," Lillian returned hotly. 

"No we did not, we had apple pie for Easter, not Christmas.  At Christmas, we always had cookies, mince meat pie and coconut cream pie in addition to the plum pudding and fruitcakes, which no one ever ate," Dotty fired back.

Phillip, Jamie, Joe, Lee and Amanda stood transfixed watching the sparring like the audience of a tennis match, heads flipping back and forth.

"Oh, Dotty, you must be getting senile in your old age, we never had…."

"Senile!  I'll have you know…"

Before Dotty could continue, Amanda decided it was time to step in.  "Mother, Aunt Lillian, please.  It's Christmas Eve, a time for families to come together, not be at each other's throats.  Now listen, we have plenty of desserts already made…"

Dotty smiled knowing that HER daughter would back her up in this argument.

"…but if you want to, Aunt Lillian, you can make an apple pie.  I think we have enough apples in the frig."

Aunt Lillian smiled smugly seeing that the dispute was now turning in her favor.  Dotty's mouth dropped open but she found it impossible to utter a sound.

"Of course, you'll have to stay up most of the night in order to prepare it because you still have your famous cranberry relish to make tonight," Amanda said wryly knowing her Aunt Lillian's preference to retire early.  "And, Mother, I believe you were going to make another batch of party mix."

"Oh my gosh, I'd forgotten all about that.  Come on, Lillian, we both have a lot of work to do before tomorrow."  With that, they turned, both intent on their tasks, and the disagreement between them forgotten.

"Whew, that was close!" Phillip said mopping his brow.

"Yeah, every year, Grandma and Aunt Lillian do nothing but argue over the food," Jamie said chuckling. 

"Yeah, they sound like you guys arguing over who's gonna trim the tree or who's turn it is to put the angel on the top of the tree," Joe said hugging each of the boys.  Everyone enjoyed a laugh and the boys headed into the den.  "Look, Amanda, now that world war three's been averted," he said nodding toward the kitchen, "I guess I'd better be going."

"Alright Joe.  Fellas, come say goodbye to your Dad.  He's leaving."

Feeling a little awkward, Lee discreetly stepped back into the den.  Finding nothing in particular to do, he studied the tree.  He heard the boys each wishing their dad a Merry Christmas and thanking him for their gifts.  As they headed back into the den, Lee turned and saw Amanda place a gentle kiss on Joe's cheek.

"Thanks for coming Joe, and for the gifts.  Say hello to your parents for us.  I'll be sure and have the boys ready tomorrow night around seven."  She helped him on with his coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck before giving him a hug.  "You be careful, okay?"  

"Thanks for everything, Amanda.  Merry Christmas.  Goodnight boys, Dotty and Lillian.  Thanks again for dinner," he called out and as he turned to leave, Lee noticed a look of sadness on his face.

He turned back toward the tree so Amanda wouldn't know he'd been watching them.  Feeling her arm wrap around his waist, he said, "Uh..your tree's really pretty.  And it's real."

Amanda laughed and then realized sadly that Lee probably had never known the fun of decorating a Christmas tree.  Without thinking she asked, "Lee, why don't you spend Christmas with us tomorrow?  I mean unless you already have plans."  She didn't want him to feel pressured into spending Christmas with them.

Lee froze.  He didn't know quite what to say.  His Christmases usually involved spending the day in front of the TV watching football and eating guacamole dip and chips.  Somehow that just wasn't holding the same appeal for him as it had in the past.  But what did he know of happy Christmas celebrations?  Sure he had a few brief memories of Christmases with his parents but those were long ago and seen through the eyes of a child.  His Christmases spent with his uncle could hardly be called festive.  Of course he'd had presents but only because his uncle would hand him a few dollars and tell him to buy what ever he wanted.  There was no surprise, no anticipation.  Christmas dinner was spent in the mess hall with a crowd of unhappy soldiers grumbling because they couldn't be home with their families at Christmas.  He spent most of his Christmases at the Agency working.  He always told Billy he was doing it so the guys with families would have to worry about spending Christmas away from their families, but he really did it to keep from having to think about the loneliness he felt during this time of the year.   As these thoughts were spinning in his head, Lee heard a voice.

"Yeah, Mr. Stetson, we'd love to have you come for Christmas.  That way the teams will be even." Jamie offered with his child-like logic.

Lee looked at him, puzzled by his statement.  "Uh..teams?"

"Yeah, we play games and even play a little touch football.  Please say you'll come.  We really need another guy on our side," Phillip pleaded.  "Besides, Grandma and Aunt Lillian cheat."

"I heard that young man!" Dotty called from the kitchen.  "We really would like for you to spend Christmas with us.  There'll be plenty of food and you certainly won't be putting us out in any way."

"Besides, we need a male to carve the turkey so Dotty doesn't butcher the poor thing this year," Lillian said having to add her two-cents worth.

"Butcher it, I did not butcher the turkey last year.  You overcooked it and it simply fell apart," Dotty was getting worked up again.

The looks on all their faces told Lee that they indeed wanted him to be a part of their Christmas celebrations.  Looking over at Amanda, she gave him a silent nod of encouragement.  Before the argument could escalate any further, Lee decided to exude some of his famous Stetson charm.  "Ladies..and gentlemen," he said nodding toward the boys, "I would be delighted to spend Christmas with you.  Thank you every much.  But I do have on word of warning.  I have had very little experience with carving a turkey."  He smiled so that both dimples showed.

Dotty was gushing.  "Oh don't worry, we won't make you work while you're here."

"Oh great," Lillian replied, rolling her eyes, "Turkey fricassee again this year!"

"Come on, Julia Child, we still have a lot of work to do," Dotty said grabbing her sister's arm and steering her toward the kitchen.

Amanda smiled lovingly at her fiancé.  Lee was doing a great job, even if he didn't know it; he had just squelched a brewing argument between the sisters.  '_That Stetson charm works every time'_, she smiled thinking about all the times she had succumbed to those twinkling hazel eyes and those dashing dimples.

"Man, this is gonna be great.  We have a great chance to win this year, Jamie," Phillip said excitedly.

"Yeah, thanks, Mr. Stetson.  I think you'll really have a good time."

"Okay, boys, Mr. Stetson has agreed to come for Christmas, but I think it's about time for you two to head upstairs for bed.  You don't want to still be awake when Santa arrives, do you?"

"Aw Mom," both boys moaned together.

"Come on now, up to bed, you two.  Tomorrow's a busy day and you'll need your rest."

"Okay," they both uttered begrudgingly.  Heading to the kitchen to bid goodnight to their Grandma and Aunt Lillian, the boys chatted excitedly about the 'Big Game' tomorrow.  During their absence, Amanda took the opportunity to wrap her arms around Lee and kiss him tenderly.  

"Thanks," she whispered in his ear, taking advantage of the situation to tease his earlobe with her tongue.

Before he could respond, the boys returned giving Amanda hugs before heading up the stairs.

"Night, Mom.  Night Mr. Stetson.  See ya tomorrow," they tossed over their shoulders as they headed upstairs.  On the way upstairs, Jamie suddenly stopped and tugged on Phillip's arm.  "Hey Phillip," he admonished is brother to turn around.  "We have a slight problem."

"What problem?  You mean that stuff Mom said about Santa?  Come on dork face, I thought you knew that…"

"No, no not that.  Mom invited Mr. Stetson to spend Christmas with us, right?'

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, if he's coming, we don't have anything to give him.  He's gonna feel bad because he's not getting any presents."

"But Grandma got him that scarf and I'm sure Mom got him something.  But, Jamie, you're right.  We don't have a present for him."  Brightening, Phillip's face lit up with an idea.   "Hey, maybe we can find something we can give him so he won't feel left out.  The boys headed up to their rooms in search of something they could give to this new man in their mother's life.  After all, Christmas was about sharing.  Wasn't that what their mother had told them time and time again.

                                                                        * * * * * * * * * *

"Well, Mr. Stetson," she smiled wickedly at Lee as she led him to the couch, "you think you're ready for a King family Christmas?"

"Amanda, could I ask you something?"  Seeing the suddenly serious look on his face, she leaned forward looking directly at him.  She thought he might be about to change his mind and renege on spending Christmas with them.

"Lee, what is it?" she asked softly.

"Well, I hope you won't get mad but…"

_'Here it comes,'_ she thought, _Lee is about to pull the old run away from emotional commitment trick. How am I gonna explain this to the boys.  They are so excited.'_

"..well, it just that I know how you are about manners and such, but…" Lee gulped unable to predict how Amanda would react to his request.  He certainly didn't want to cause a problem, but he just didn't feel comfortable.  He had to ask and depending on how she reacted, he would deal with the consequences.

"I..um..well, I.."  This wasn't going well.  Why couldn't he bring himself to say it?  This was Amanda.  She knew him better than anyone and she would be honest with him.  _'Come on Stetson, buck up and just blurt it out.'_

Amanda was growing more apprehensive by the moment.  "Lee, please tell me, what is it?  What are you trying to say?"

He looked at her for the first time since sitting down with her.  What he saw in her eyes was the love she held for him.  Seeing that made him relax.  He knew he had nothing to fear so he asked, "Amanda, would it be okay if the boys called me Lee instead of Mr. Stetson?  That makes me feel so old.  I mean, I know you raised the boys to respect their elders and all, but it's strange hearing them call me Mr. Stetson. And it so formal, I mean, I am going to be their stepfather…. soon…" he said dropping his voice to a mere whisper.

Amanda chuckled.  "Hey, who's rambling now?" She looked at him with a smile on her face.  "Of course it's okay.  I want you to feel comfortable around them and around all of us."

"I already feel comfortable around you.  Very…very…comfortable," he murmured as he planted tiny kisses along her neck after sneaking a quick look toward the kitchen to make sure he wouldn't be observed.  He was about to let himself become lost in the enjoyment he was having when the rattle of pots and pans from the kitchen once again reminded him they were not alone.

"Mother, if you want, I'll empty the dishwasher.  You and Aunt Lillian have done enough for tonight.  I know you're both tired," Amanda called out to her mother from the den.

"Oh thank you, darling, I am beginning to run out of steam.  And tomorrow is a very busy day," Dotty said as she entered the den and hugged her daughter.  "I think I will go upstairs and enjoy a nice, warm bubble bath before retiring.  Lillian, are you coming, it's past your bed time," she hollered over her shoulder at her sister knowing that would get a rise from Lillian.

In no time at all, Lillian was dashing up the stairs behind Lillian.  "What do you mean it's past my bedtime?  I'm younger than you…"

"Only by two years…"

The squabbling sisters were soon out of earshot and Lee and Amanda both found themselves chuckling.

"Do they always carry on like that?" he asked.

"Actually, they're being very good…because we have company."  She gave him a pointed look.  "At times they remind me of Phillip and Jamie arguing with each other.  I'm not sure if it's such sibling rivalry or a genetic anomaly."  Rising from the couch she held out her hand for him.  "Why don't you accompany me to the kitchen and I'll fix you a cup of coffee and see if there's any more poppy seed cake."

"Uh..are you sure it's okay?"  Glancing toward the stairs he continued.    "I mean I probably should be going."

"Lee, don't be silly.  Of course it's okay.  You are welcome here at anytime.  Besides, it's highly unlikely that anyone will be back downstairs.  Besides, I'm looking forward to spending a little time with you WITHOUT it involving captivity or guns."

Lee grinned from ear to ear.  "Mmm, I love the sound of that and I do love your poppy seed cake."

"Well, this time you hafta earn it."

"Oh yeah.  What, pray tell, do I have to do?"

She stopped and turned to him, wrapping her arms around him and pulled him close.  Stretching up so her lips brushed his earlobe, she huskily whispered, "Help me empty the dishwasher."  

She felt the rumble in his chest as he chuckled at her request.  "You're such a tease."  Before she pulled away from him, he kissed her gently, but soon the kiss deepened, and before long they were both breathless.  Lee buried his face in the crook of her neck and for a while they stood, simply enjoying the time wrapped in each other's arms.  Reluctantly, he raised his head and looked into her eyes.  He saw the passion and love reflected in them.  Smiling at her he whispered, "I guess this isn't getting the dishwasher unloaded, is it?"

"No, but it sure is a lot more enjoyable."  She gave him a peck on the cheek and began to make the coffee.  Lee began unloading the dishwasher or at least he was attempting the male version of unloading the dishwasher.  He was simply taking things out and placing them on the countertop – not in the cupboards or drawers where they belonged.  Seeing what was happening, Amanda offered a suggestion.  "Why don't you get the coffee and the cake and I'll put these things away."  After all, she reasoned, how was he supposed to know where everything went?  He hadn't really spent enough time in her kitchen to know the location of all the mixing bowls and pots and pans Dotty and Lillian managed to use in their latest preparations.

In a short time, they were back in the den.  Amanda had turned off most of the lights and only the fire and the lights on the Christmas tree illuminated the room.  While enjoying their coffee and cake, Lee began prodding Amanda about what she had gotten him for Christmas.

"You'll just hafta wait until Santa brings your gift to find out."

"Well, he should be here shortly," he said glancing at his watch and noticing the time was nearing ten thirty.  "Once it's delivered, can I open it?"

"You know, you're worse than the boys.  They always want to open all their gifts on Christmas Eve.  I keep trying to tell them that Christmas morning is for - opening gifts.  I only allow them to open the gifts from their dad and one gift from their grandma on Christmas Eve.  I guess you'll just have to wait until morning."

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" he asked wriggling his eyebrows and moving toward her.

"No, nothing I can think of," she countered.

"Come 'ere, you," he said as he gathered her into his arms and settled back against the corner of the couch.  "I guess I'll just have to keep you prisoner until Santa gets here.  Then maybe I can negotiate directly with him."

Snuggling closer against his chest, Amanda replied, "He's a pretty tough character from what I've heard."

"He can't be any tougher than you," Lee said chuckling.

They sat there quietly for a long time.  Lee was gently rubbing his chin on Amanda's head and she was drawing tiny circles on his chest.  Amanda sighed contentedly.  "Mmmmm, that feels good.  Now this is how Christmas Eve _should _be spent."  As soon as she said the words, she felt Lee stiffen.

"Amanda, I'm sorry I got you involved in this mess with Bernie, especially on Christmas Eve.  I didn't realize it was going to get so dicey.  I'm really sorry I spoiled your traditional family Christmas Eve."  As he spoke, he tightened his arms around her trying to convey his sincerity.

"Lee, you didn't spoil anything.  You were helping out a friend and that's what Christmas is all about.  Besides, we still got to enjoy dinner and having you here like this is a tradition I want to continue."  She turned slightly in his arms and reached up to place a tender kiss on his lips.

Once again Lee marveled at Amanda's capacity for forgiveness.  She rarely got mad at him and never held a grudge.  He silently offered a prayer thanking the good Lord above for bringing this special woman into his life.

Again they settled into a comfortable silence.  After a while, Amanda lifted her head and looked Lee in the eyes.  In a voice barely above a whisper, she said, "Thank you."  Seeing his quizzical look, she responded, "for agreeing to spend Christmas with us tomorrow.  I can't tell you how much that means to me.  And the boys are really excited.  Of course, Mother and Aunt Lillian will probably wear you out before the day is over."  She chuckled at the thought of Lee being grilled by both Dotty and Aunt Lillian.  _'And he thinks the KGB is tough!'_

Frowning slightly, Lee asked, "So just what have I gotten myself into?"

Amanda smiled wickedly.  "That's part of the surprise.  You'll just have to wait until tomorrow to experience first hand Christmas Day in the King house."

"That's all you're gonna tell me?"  Lee couldn't believe it.  "Come on, Amanda, at least give me something to go one here so I can be prepared.  I mean I know it will involve dinner and a football game."  Realization began to dawn and his face brightened.  "Hey, does that mean I get to tackle you?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"It's TOUCH football, Stetson!"

"Alright, that's even better.  I get to touch you!"  He was grinning brightly and Amanda had to laugh at his enthusiasm.

"See, now you're getting into the spirit.  Hey, speaking of spirit, why don't you help me put the presents under the tree?"

With a look of totally serious look, Lee asked, "You mean Santa is coming?"

Amanda answered by throwing a pillow at him.  "Come on, it's getting late and we have to go outside."

"Outside?"

"Yeah, I have some of the boys' presents hidden in the garage and the garden shed.  I used to hide them in the attic until they were no longer afraid to go up there.  So I had to come with some new hiding places.  Phillip is notorious at finding and unwrapping his presents before Christmas so I've had to resort to using some of the tactics I learned at the Agency.  Come on, let's go!"

Lee followed Amanda out to the garage and helped her move several boxes out of the way until the treasures were found.  "Here, load me up, we should be able to make it in one trip."

Amanda placed the boxes in Lee's outstretched arms and piled them up until he could no longer see.  "Ah, Amanda, we have a slight problem here.  I can't see where I'm going."

"Oh my gosh.  Sorry about that.  Guess we'll hafta make a couple of trips."

After two trips from the garage and another from the garden shed, the tree looked as if Santa had indeed paid a visit.  "Are all these for the boys?" Lee asked.

"No, a lot of them are for Mother and Aunt Lillian.  They can be just as bad as the boys trying to find out where I've hidden the presents.  And some of these are from Mother for the boys.  Come on, I've got one more hiding place and then we'll be done."

Lee followed her and chuckled when he saw her final hiding place.  "The laundry room?  What made you think of the laundry room?"

"Well, it's the one place in this house I know for sure neither of the boys would ever visit."

He laughed as she handed him several more boxes.  Before long, they had everything arranged under the tree.  "Wow," Lee uttered as he admired their work.  I can't believe you shopped for all these gifts.  How do you know what to get for everybody?"

"Well, you just keep an ear open and most of the time, they'll let you know what they like or what they want.  _'Unlike you,' _Amanda thought to herself.  "Sometimes I just see something that I think would make the other person happy, so I'll buy that.  You'll get the hang of it and next year, I'll be glad to help you."

"Thanks, I think I'd like that very much.  Say, are we done here or do you need anything else?  If so, I guess I'd better be on my way so you can get to bed."

"All done.  Thanks for your help.  I would have been up well past midnight getting all those presents in place."

"You're very welcome.  I'm very glad I was able help.  Besides, now I know all your hiding places."  He grinned at her oozing that famous Stetson charm.

Amanda leaned into him wrapping her arms around his neck.  "Not all…"

Lee's head jerked up with a look of surprise.  "Oh you!" he laughed as he drew her into his embrace.  "Will I ever figure you out, Amanda King?"

"Not in this lifetime," she answered back.

"No, probably not, but I sure am gonna enjoy trying to."  He kissed her tenderly but then felt her tongue teasing his lips asking for entrance, which he quickly granted.  He didn't know if the moan he heard was from his own throat or from Amanda.  Her hands threaded their way into his hair bringing his head closer.  Their tongues danced with each other and his arms pulled her tightly against his body.  The feel of her against him caused him to shudder.  Slowly they ended the kiss and Lee lifted his head to gaze down at Amanda's face.  Her head was thrown back, her lips were slightly swollen and her eyes were still closed as if she were dreaming about the kiss they had just shared.

Lee lifted his hands to cup Amanda's face.  Her eyes floated open and he whispered, "I think that will keep me very warm on my way home tonight."  He brushed his thumb over her swollen bottom lip.  "Merry Christmas Eve, Amanda," and he placed a soft kiss on each eye, on her nose and at the corners of her mouth before settling on her lips for another tender kiss. He then headed out the door.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Lee.  See you in the morning," she said as she held the door open for him.

"Tomorrow morning?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled lovingly at him.  Christmas Day begins early in the King house.

"How early?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"Well, the boys are usually up at 7:00."  She laughed at Lee's surprised look.  "But you can show up about 8:30 for our Christmas breakfast.  Oh, and dress casually.  We will all probably be in our pajamas for breakfast.  You're welcome to join us if you like.  She grinned mischievously at him.

Normally, Lee was not much of a breakfast eater but the thoughts of Amanda in her pj's was worth getting up for.  "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at 8:30.  Can I bring anything?"

"Just you're smiling face and your appetite!"

He looked at her over the 'vette and she saw him mouth the words, "I love you, Amanda King," before climbing inside and starting the engine.  She blew him a kiss as the 'vette took off down the street.

Christmas Day, 1986

As expected, Christmas Day arrived early in the King House.  Since Aunt Lillian was sleeping in her room, Amanda had taken up residence on the couch.  She didn't mind however, since she knew the boys would try and get to the presents before anyone else woke up.  The boys were up at six but Amanda sent them back to bed until at least seven.    She knew they wouldn't go back to sleep, but at least maybe she could grab a few minutes more sleep.  By six fifty, the boys could no longer contain their excitement and Amanda decided it was time to get up.  Maybe she could keep them quiet enough so they wouldn't disturb Dotty and Aunt Lillian.  Hearing a commotion upstairs, Amanda was about to head upstairs and reprimand the boys, when she realized the famous feuding sisters caused the commotion.  Shaking her head, she hollered up the stairs, "Last one down's a rotten egg!"

"Alright!" shouted Phillip and Jamie who came running down the stairs at the same time.  They stopped briefly to give Amanda a hug and kiss before making their way to the tree.  "Wow, look at all this stuff. "

"See, aren't you glad you went to bed early so Santa could make his delivery?" Amanda asked.  The boys looked at each other with the same thought in their heads.  Although they no longer believed in Santa, was it possible that their Mom still did?

"I told you everyone was awake.  We almost missed seeing the boys open their presents.  Why I listen to you, I'll never know," grumbled Aunt Lillian.

"Oh you're just afraid you're going to miss something," countered Dotty.

Holding out her arms, Amanda welcomed first her mother and then her aunt into what was soon to become the chaos of Christmas morning at the King house.  At least Amanda enforced a little bit of control.  Everybody went in order, from oldest to youngest opening a present so everybody had a chance to see the gift and know the giver.  Amanda recalled the chaos of several years ago when the boys were younger.  They ripped through each of the presents so fast that no one, not even the boys knew whose toys were whose or where they came from.  She'd spent a terrible morning going through the trash bag trying to find whether or not several gifts had mistakenly been thrown out with the Christmas wrappings.  Never again.  Things were now much more civilized.

Amid choruses of oohs and aahs, all the gifts were opened and thanks bestowed on the giver.  Phillip and Jamie were excitedly discussing the new video games they'd each received.  And, they had already opened _Battleship,_ the new game from Aunt Lillian.  Unbeknownst to any of the occupants of the room, they were being watched.

                                                            * * * * * * * *

Unable to sleep, Lee had finally pulled himself out of bed around six.  Why he couldn't sleep, he wasn't sure but maybe it something to do with the dream, the very erotic dream, he had of Amanda and her pajamas or maybe it was just the anticipation of having a real, family Christmas, something he could barely remember.  In any case, he decided, he shower, load his presents in into the car and head over to Arlington.  He hoped Amanda wouldn't be upset if he arrived early.

While showering, he thought about the gifts he'd purchased.  He wondered if the boys would like the snowboards he got them.  It was hard to choose something for them.  Although he'd watched them grow up and knew much about their activities, he still had a hard time finding something that would please the boys but not upset Amanda.  When he first suggested the train set, she sweetly but firmly told him that they didn't buy the boys expensive presents.  He'd gotten the idea of the snowboards when he passed a group of kids riding them at a nearby park.  The kids looked to be about the same ages as Phillip and Jamie so he figured they might enjoy them.  Still he wasn't sure if he should have gotten them each something different.  Well, it was too late now.  Here it was Christmas morning so he'd have to make due.  Dotty and Lillian were harder.  He wanted to give them something but what.  What did one but for two ladies, one who he knew fairly well, but from Amanda's perspective only and the other he'd just met.  Amanda told him earlier in the week that Lillian would be coming for Christmas, so he didn't want to show up empty handed.  He knew his gifts would bring him some light-hearted ribbing from Amanda later in the day for he had indeed purchased for each of them a scarf.  But these scarves were not his typical purchases.  For Dotty, he'd chosen a royal blue print in silk, which would be a perfect match to the dress Amanda had bought for her.  In addition, he'd purchased a pin designed to be worn with or without the scarf.  He had been with Amanda when she bought the dress.  For Lillian, he purchased a burgundy solid after, the sales clerk had assured him that it was a color that would go with any number of things.

He had a very special gift for Amanda.  As soon as he saw it, he knew he had to but it for her.  What was it she'd said last night – sometimes you just saw something that would make the other person happy?  That was exactly the reaction he'd had when he saw it.  And he knew it would look lovely on her.  He quickly squelched a vision of Amanda standing before him dressed only in his present and her pj's and he thought of his dream, where he had divested her of her pj's.  He knew if he kept pursuing that line of thought, he'd never be able to make it through breakfast.

He knew Amanda would be surprised with his purchases.  He had led her to believe that the only thing he purchased, as gifts were his usual assortment of winter scarves.  He laughed to himself as he thought about the look on her face when she opened her present.  It was going to be well worth the time he had spent standing in line to purchase it.

He dressed quickly in khakis and a light blue sweater.  Gathering his bag of gifts, he headed out the door.  The snowboards were already in the trunk of the 'vette.  Since He'd had them wrapped at the store, he didn't see the need to bring them in.  It was just getting light outside as he stepped out.  A light snow had been falling all night ensuring a white Christmas.  Amanda would be happy.  She had been wishing for a white Christmas all week long.  Brushing the snow off his car, he climbed in and headed for Arlington.

                                                                        * * * * * * *

Since he was early, arriving about 7:45, he'd planned to watch them through the kitchen window.  From that vantage point he'd be able to see them open their presents and share in their joy.  The one thing he hadn't planned on was the fact that it was terribly cold outside.  He stood outside Amanda's window for about ten minutes when he decided he'd rather face Amanda's wrath than endure any more cold weather.  He headed back to his car to get his gifts and then proceeded to ring the front doorbell.

When the door opened, he was ready.  "Look, I know I'm early, but I had these gifts for everybody and I wanted to deliver them so I hope you're not upset."

"Lee, ooh get in here, it's freezing out there.  Now why do you think I'd be upset if you showed up early.  I'm happy you're here.  Come on in and warm up by the fire."

"Are you sure it's okay. I mean, I don't want to take away from your family time," he said rather sheepishly.

"Lee, you are soon going to be a part of this family," she whispered to him.  "I am delighted to be able to share this day with you.  To share my family with you and.." she placed a finger under his chin to lift his head so she could look into his eyes, "and to have a chance to share you with my family."  She leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips.  "Oooh, you are so cold.  How long have you been out in the cold?"

"Well, actually since Phillip opened his blue sweater.  I've been watching from the kitchen, but I just couldn't stand it any more. It so damn cold out there."

"Who is it Amanda?" called Dotty from the den.

"It's Lee, Mother."

"Well, tell him to come an join us.  He's missing out on all the fun."

Amanda took Lee by the arm and led him into the family room.  "Hey what's all this?" she asked noticing the packages for the first time.

"I come bearing gifts.  I have gifts for everyone," he said as he shrugged out of his coat.  "Now, do I get to play Santa Claus?"

"Be my guest, Santa," Amanda encouraged.  She was deeply touched by actions.  She was thrilled to see him getting into the holiday spirit, especially knowing his past.

"Mom, can we open them now?" Jamie asked squirming with excitement. 

"As long as it's okay with Santa," she nodded toward him.

"Sure, fellas, go ahead.  I hope you like them."  With that the boys began tearing off the wrappings and screamed with delight when they discovered the contents inside.

"Wow, this is really great, Mr. Stetson, we've been wanting one of these and now we both have one," Jamie said excitedly.

"Yeah, I can't wait to try this out on that hill at Garfield Park.  Thanks, Mr. Stetson.  This is great!"

Seeing Lee duck his head, Amanda decided to jump in.

"Fellas, I believe Mr. Stetson has something to ask of you."

Lee's head shot up and he looked over at Amanda confused about what she meant.  Then he remembered his request of her last night.

Smiling, he looked at the two eager faces before him.  How he loved these boys even though he couldn't tell them just yet. He had watched them grow from little boys into young men that any man would be proud to call his sons.  He hoped that day would come soon for him.  "Uh, yeah, fellas," he suddenly felt very comfortable using the nickname Amanda often used when calling the boys.  "I had a talk with your Mom last night and I know she is very big on manners…"

"You can say that again," said Phillip rolling his eyes.

"Phillip, please don't interrupt," Amanda gently admonished.

"Well, since it's okay with your Mom, I really like it if you called me Lee.  And that goes for you, too, Mrs. West and Ms.."

Suddenly he stopped realizing he didn't know Lillian's last name.  He'd only heard her called Aunt Lillian.

"Only if you agree to call me Dotty."

"And I'm Lillian, no need of all these formalities.  After all, we're family."

Amanda noticed the huge smile that emerged on Lee's face.

Placing her arm around him, she agreed, "That's right, we are all family."  She leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

Dotty watched the exchange between her daughter and this new man in her life.  She sensed somehow there was much more to their relationship than either let on.  Since Lee was spending the day with them, perhaps she'd have an opportunity to ask him some questions about his intentions toward her daughter.

"Okay, since no one else is volunteering, I'm going next," announced Lillian.  "I can't wait to see what this handsome young man has brought me."  All eyes were on Lillian as she tore open the box and pulled out her beautiful burgundy scarf.  "Oh my, it's beautiful.  I love it.  How did you know this is my favorite color?  Aren't you just the best?  Oh, Amanda, he's a keeper," said stated as she wrapped the scarf around her neck.  It beautifully accented her features and hair, which was a dark shade of 

Blonde.

"I'm glad you like it, Lillian.  It looks great on you," Lee said smiling at her with twinkling eyes.

Not to be out done, Dotty announced she was going next.  As she tore into her package, Lee held is breath.  After all, this was his future mother-in-law.  He hoped she would like what he'd chosen for her.  When she opened the package, she simply stared at the contents, not saying a word.  Lee began to squirm in his seat, wondering if Dotty didn't like it or if she was overwhelmed.  Lee had never known Dotty to be at a loss for words.  This wasn't a good sign – it couldn't be.  Suddenly, he felt a knot form in his stomach.  

"Mother?" Amanda questioned by her Mother's reaction.

"Oh, I'm sorry darling, it's just..well, this is…well, this is simply the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.  Look at this Lillian, isn't it lovely? " Holding up the box for Lillian and Amanda to see, she continued.  "Why the shade and the print, well it's just beautiful.  And look," she said rising, taking the scarf over to the box holding her new dress.  "Why it's a perfect match.  And the pin, I love it.  It's stunning and I can't wait to wear it.  Why, I'm going to be the envy of the Garden club for sure at the next dance.  Oh Lee, you are such a darling.  How did you know that this would go so well with the dress Amanda got me?  Amanda, did you tell him to buy this?  Well, of course you didn't, I mean, you two didn't go shopping together now did you.  I just can't believe that you were able to match it so perfectly."

Dotty finally stopped to take a breath and they paused a moment before the laughter began.

"So, I guess that means you like it huh?" Lee asked teasingly.

"Oh you," she threw a ball of discarded wrapping paper at him.  She crossed the room and hugged him firmly and kissed his cheek.  "Yes, I love it and I thank you very much."

"I'll bet none of the men will be able to keep their eyes of you at that dance."

"Why thank you, kind sir."

"My pleasure."  Lee felt the knot in his stomach relax after Dotty's "speech."  He now knew where Amanda got her penchant to ramble.  She certainly came by it naturally.

"It's your turn, Mom," Jamie said.  "Could ya hurry up so we can have breakfast?  I'm starving here."

Amanda reached down to ruffle his hair.  "Okay, sweetheart, I'll hurry."  Amanda tore at the paper on her gift.  "Another scarf?" she looked inquisitively at Lee.

He shrugged noncommittally.

She succeeded in getting off all the paper and open the box only to find another box, wrapped inside.  She smiled at Lee knowing he had purposefully wrapped the gift to look like a box containing a scarf.  But on top of the smaller box inside was a note.  Amanda's eyes widen as she read what Lee had written.  _There's more to come later.  _She cast him a fleeting look and proceeded to open the second box.  In side lay a beautiful silver bracelet.  "Oh, Lee, it's beautiful.  I love it.  Thank you so much."  She wanted to wrap her arms around him and show him just how much she enjoyed his gift, but she wasn't quite ready to do that in front of the watchful eyes of all her family.

"Hey, Mr. Stet..I mean Lee hasn't opened his presents.  Come on Lee, the sooner you get through these, the sooner we get to eat."

"Phillip!" warned Amanda, Dotty and Lillian all at the same time.

"Sorry," Phillip answered.

Amanda directed a questioning look at Phillip as he handed his gift to Lee.  She knew the boys hadn't bought Lee any gifts and she really hadn't expected them to.  In fact, they didn't even know he would be here until last night.

 "Here you go, Lee.  This one's from me."  Lee made quick work of the wrapping and open the box to find a Baltimore Orioles baseball cap.  Placing it on his head, he thanked Phillip.  "You're an Orioles fan, too?  May be we can catch a game this summer. I hear the team is going to be awesome this year."

"Yeah, that would be great.  I've only been to one of their games."

"Well, I'll see what I can do about rustling up some tickets for us, okay?"

"All right!"

"Mine's next," Jamie piped up.  "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will, Jamie," said as he ripped open the package.  Inside was a picture book on the Civil War.  "Oh Jamie, this is great.  I love reading about the Civil War."

"That's what we're studying in school right now, so I thought it would be a good present."

"Well, you thought right.  I really appreciate it.  Thanks so much."

Amanda was beaming with pride at her two sons.  Not only had they welcomed this man warmly into their home at Christmas, they had given something of themselves in the presents they'd each given Lee.  Amanda knew how much the baseball hat meant to Phillip and Jamie had talked of nothing but the Civil War since his class visited some of the Virginia battlefields in the fall.  She knew that these gifts meant a lot to the boys and it warmed her heart knowing they willing gave them up for the man she hoped they would one day grow to love as much as she did.  She knelt between the boys and gave each one a hug.  Pulling them close to her, she whispered so only they could hear, "Thanks, fellas, that was really nice of you and I'm very proud of each of you.  I love you both very much."  With another gentle squeeze, she rose and headed to the tree, bending down to pick up yet another gift.

"Here you go.  This one's from me," Amanda said as she handed Lee a box.

He looked at her cocking his head to one side, saying, "I thought you told me my present was at the Q..uh at the office."

"Oh, I did and it is.  But I got you two presents.  Go ahead and open it."

Lee wasted no time in tearing into the package.  Inside, he found a beautiful navy blue sweater.  "Oh Amanda, I love it.  It's so soft."

"I know," she said demonstrating by flexing her fingers over the soft acrylic as she looked directly into his eyes.  Suddenly, he could picture himself wearing the sweater and the feel of Amanda's fingers as they curled into it.  He also pictured her running her hands up under the sweater and…  _'Better stop that thought, Stetson.  This is neither the time nor the place.'  _However, seeing the look on Amanda's face, he knew she was having the same thoughts.

"Man, we are finally done.  Now it's time for breakfast," Phillip announced and Jamie seconded by shouting, "Yeah!"

Reigning in her thoughts, Amanda chuckled.  "Okay fellas, lets head to the kitchen."

Controlled chaos ran rampant for the next hour as all six meandered around the kitchen.  Lee did his best to stay out of the way but Phillip and Jamie kept involving him in their activities, like setting the table, pouring the juice, disposing of the spent wrapping paper, etc.  Lillian and Dotty fussed over the best way to prepare the waffles and Amanda simply breezed about the kitchen as if this were any normal day.

Soon the clan was sitting down enjoying Christmas breakfast.  Lee made the mistake of mentioning that he didn't usually "do" breakfast.  Dotty and Lillian both descended upon him, telling him how important breakfast is and that he should have something more than just coffee.  Phillip sealed it for him when he suggested that Lee might starve by the time they ate dinner at 2:00 later that afternoon.  Deciding to ward off the attention Dotty and Lillian had focused on him and seeing the logic in Phillip's statement, Lee helped himself to one of the steaming hot waffles dribbling it with warm maple syrup.  

"Fellas, if you are finished, you need to head upstairs and get ready.  We need to leave by ten."

"Okay, Mom," Jamie said.  Calling to his brother, he said, "Come on, Phillip, I race you upstairs."  With that, he took off like a light followed in close pursuit by his older brother.

"Boys!" shouted three female voices and then all three erupted in laughter.

"Mother, why don't you and Aunt Lillian go on upstairs and get dressed.  I clear away these dishes and get the turkey ready.  Beside, Lee can help me, right?" she asked nodding in his direction.

"Ah..sure," he answered somewhat uncertainly.

"Alright dear, we'll check on the boys to make sure they don't demolish the upstairs.  Come on, Lillian, we'd better get moving if we are going to get this meal together.  If I know those boys, they'll be starving in another hour."

"Well, they're growing boys….that's what growing boys do..they eat…Why I remember…" the rest of Lillian's sentence faded as she followed Dotty up the stairs.

Amanda took the refrigerator to remove the turkey.  Seeing her struggling slightly with it, Lee jumped up and said, "Here, let me get that for you.  Where do you want it?"

"Oh thank you.  I tried to tell Mother we didn't need a twenty-pound turkey, but I think she thinks we are feeding an army.  Just put it down over here."

"Okay, what can I do to help you?"

For the next half hour, Amanda gave instructions, which Lee followed to the letter and soon the turkey was stuffed and ready to pop into the oven.

"Hey, you're pretty handy in the kitchen.  I should have you over more often," Amanda chuckled.

"Well, you know, I had to learn to cook for myself.  It was a matter of survival."

They cleaned up the breakfast dishes, loading everything into the dishwasher.  Lee began to wonder about something Amanda said earlier.  "Uh..Amanda, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, Lee, what is it?"

"Earlier, when you sent the boys upstairs, you told them you had to be _there _by ten.  Is there somewhere you all are going?"

He was feeling a little uneasy again, not knowing exactly what was expected of him.

"Yeah, we are going to our church…."

"Church?" Lee choked out.  His mind was rapidly trying to process what she had just said.  He knew because of the mess last night Amanda had missed attending the Christmas Eve service with her family.  Were they planning to go to church today? And did she expect him to go with her?  If so, he wasn't dressed for church, but then she had told him to dress casually.  Besides, the only time he'd ever set foot inside a church was to attend a friend's wedding.  

Amanda watched the puzzlement wash over Lee's face.  Placing her hand on his arm, she gently turned him to face her.  "Lee," she said gently, "we are going to our church to help with the community Christmas Dinner.  Each year, our church and several others put together a Christmas dinner to feed those who are unable to provide for themselves or who have nowhere else to go.  I started doing this when I was about Phillip's age.  The boys have been helping out for about four years now.  I wanted them to see that Christmas is about giving, not just getting.  It's become one of our favorite traditions.  I do a lot of the baking and we took the pies over to the church yesterday.  Mostly we help serve the food and spend some time visiting with the people who come in.  You're welcome to join us, if you like."  She was giving him a chance to decline if it would make him uncomfortable.  "While we are at the church, Mother and Aunt Lillian, prepare our Christmas dinner.  When we are done, we head back here for our family Christmas dinner."

"Oh..I..uh…see.  Well, yeah, in that case, I guess I can go..that is..if you want me to.'

"Of course I want you to.  I think you'll enjoy it.  I'll bet many of the folks there will remind you of Rupert and the others at Birchwood."

* * * * 

 After rounding up the boys and wishing Dotty and Lillian a fond farewell, Lee, Amanda, Jamie and Phillip all loaded into the Waggoner and headed to the church.  It didn't take long for them all to become involved in the festivities of the meal.  Lee worked along side Amanda filling plates with turkey and dressing, mashed potatoes and gravy, and green beans.  The boys helped with the drinks at each of the tables.  It was a wonderful way to spend the late morning.  Lee couldn't believe how much he was enjoying himself.  After getting over his initial fear of not knowing what to do, he soon settled in to a comfortable rhythm with Amanda filling plates and handing them out to the many visitors.  He was touched by the generosity of the church family but also by the sincerity of each of the dinner's recipients.  To him, it was quite a humbling experience, for he had expected to see mostly winos wandering in off the streets to get a quick hot meal and to come in out of the cold.  What surprised him was how many families were there.  

The time passed very quickly and although the church was still serving food, it was time for the first shift of workers to be relieved.  There were so many volunteers for the dinner that each group worked for only two hours so everybody would have time to spend Christmas with their families.

Amanda and the boys bid everyone goodbye and Lee thanked Reverend Mills for the opportunity to be a part of the festivities.  He even promised to return next year and told the reverend that he would be glad to help out whenever he could.

The four occupants of the car all talked excitedly about their experiences at the community Christmas dinner.  Amanda was pleased to see that Lee really seemed to be enjoying himself.  "Okay, Stetson, are you ready for the next big King family tradition?"

"Sure, what comes next?"

Both boys screamed at once!  "Touch football."

Arriving back at the house, they piled out of the car and headed into the house.  "Grandma, Aunt Lillian, let's go..it's time for the game," shouted Phillip.

"Yeah, grab your coats and come outside.  We need to choose teams…" Jamie's voice trailed off as he headed out the back door.

Phillip rushed out the door on Jamie's heels tossing the football up in the air.  "I want Lee to be on my team."

"We'll draw names fair and square just like we always do," interjected Amanda in order to ward off an argument.

While Dotty and Lillian gathered their coats, Amanda wrote each of their names on a slip of paper.

"Amanda, can you tell me a little more about this game?  I mean the boys seem to equate it with the Super Bowl."

Amanda laughed and said, "Well, we started it a couple of years ago mainly to give the boys an opportunity to burn off some energy and to keep them out of the kitchen while Mother and Aunt Lillian prepared dinner.  But I have found," she whispered and leaned toward Lee, "that it also allows Mother and Aunt Lillian to blow off some steam so they don't kill each other before the day is over.  And, it's all done in the name of fun."

Lee chuckled at her explanation and helped her put the names into a jar.

Once outside, they decided that the youngest and oldest would be team captains and draw the members of their team.  Dotty drew first and picked Lee's name, much to Jamie's chagrin.  The next name drawn was Amanda's and Jamie suddenly perked up.  He knew his mother was a good player.  Dotty drew again and drew Lillian's name, which also meant that Phillip was on Jamie's team.  Lee was a bit rattled being on the team with Dotty and Lillian until he realized that Amanda was on the opposing team and he would be able to chase after her all in the confines of the game.  This might be pretty interesting after all!

The action began as Amanda and the boys scored quickly.  Lillian and Dotty were of course squabbling with each other and Lee was at a loss as to how to get their minds on the game.  When his team finally got position of the ball, he went out for a pass from Dotty.  She hurled the ball into the air and Lee was able to make a one handed catch but was soon mobbed by the opposing team.  On the next play, Lillian ran the ball into the end zone, scoring a touchdown.  Of course, the only reason they scored is because Dotty was holding on to Phillip trying to button up his coat and Lee had distracted Amanda by wrapping his arms around her and swinging her around, leaving Jamie to pursue Aunt Lillian.  While Amanda squealed with delight, she hollered for Lee to put her down.  "Well, you did say this was _touch _football, right?" he grinned at her mischievously.

After an hour of play, the game was called with Jamie's team being declared the official winners.  The boys were elated having finally won the annual Christmas touch football game.   Everyone marched back into the house to make the final preparations for Christmas dinner.  While Lillian and Dotty applied the final touches to the meal, Lee and Amanda set the dining room table.  Before long, dinner was ready and everyone sat down at the table.

"My, this all looks delicious," Lee said as his mouth watered.  What he saw laid before him sure beat the heck out of his usual Christmas dinner.  He smiled proudly as he brought the platter of carved turkey into the room and set it on the table.  With Amanda's guidance and a few trial runs with the electric knife, he'd soon mastered the art of carving.

The boys helped Lillian and Dotty into their chairs and Lee assisted Amanda.  He gently squeezed her shoulder before sitting in his own chair.

"I think this calls for a blessing before we begin," Amanda said as everyone bowed their heads.  "Father, we thank you for this day and your precious gift to us.  We thank you for family," she paused as she looked at each of her sons and her mother and then her aunt.  "And friends…." She looked at Lee and squeezed his hand under the table. "And for your many blessing you have given us this past year.  Bless this food to the nourishment of our bodies.  Amen!"

"Amen, let's eat," Phillip said enthusiastically.

During dinner there was talk about presents and the food and who cooked what.  Lee felt comfortable enough to finally ask a question.  He directed it toward Amanda, but knew he would probably receive his answer from everybody at the table.  He just hoped it wouldn't all be at once.

"Amanda, may I ask you a question?"

She nodded at him since her mouth was full.

"Well, last night, you all fixed a big dinner for Christmas Eve and now on Christmas Day, you fix another big dinner.  I was just wondering why."

Having swallowed her mouthful of sweet potatoes, Amanda answered, "Well, the Christmas Eve dinner was a tradition of my grandparents on my father's side.  They celebrated on Christmas Eve with dinner and then opened all their presents later that night."

Doty continued the story, "When I married Amanda's father, we spent Christmas Eve with his family and Christmas Day with mine.  My family always cooked a big dinner on Christmas Day.  That's what we grew up expecting."

"Yeah," Lillian continued, "our mother spent hours in the kitchen on Christmas morning and we thought it was such a thrill when she finally deemed us old enough to help out."

"After Amanda came along, we continued having both a Christmas Eve and Christmas Day dinner, but the grandparents came to our house so this little one could enjoy her presents," she beamed at Amanda, who was now blushing ever so slightly.

"Jamie and I think it's great because we get to pig out on two days instead of only one!" Phillip exclaimed and everybody laughed.

"Oh that's a lovely Christmas tradition, sweetheart," Amanda gently admonished.  

The food had been passed around for a second time and soon everyone had eaten their fill.  They all remained at the table, too full to move.  

"So, Lee, why don't you tell us about your Christmas traditions?" Aunt Lillian asked.

Lee's widen in panic.  "Well, I…uh…I..don't really…have…"

Amanda rushed to Lee's rescue.  "Aunt Lillian, why don't you and Mother go into the living room and we'll take care of KP.  That's only fair since you and Mother fixed this wonderful meal.  We'll have dessert a little later after everyone's had time to let their meal settle.

Looking somewhat confused, Aunt Lillian rose from her chair and gently touched Lee's shoulder offering a silent apology.

With Dotty and Lillian on the way to the living room, Amanda asked the boys to help clear the table.  She and Lee put the remaining food in the frig and began loading the dishwasher.

"Hey fellas," Amanda called out to the boys.  "Are you gonna make the popcorn garlands this year?  If so, this would be a good time to work on them"  

"Yeah, that's right.  I almost forgot about that.  Come on Jamie, let's get the stuff so we can work on them."   The boys sat at the kitchen table stringing popcorn and cranberries to take to the park later in the day.  These garlands would be placed on the trees for the birds and squirrels.

While Dotty and Lillian visited in the living room, Amanda gathered up the newly finished garlands and called for the boys.

"Fellas, get your coats so we can be on our way!"

"Another tradition?" Lee asked smiling at his fiancé.

"Well, yeah, I guess it is.  After dinner, we head to the park leaving Mother and Aunt Lillian to rest.  It gives the boys a chance to try out some of the new Christmas presents, like your snowboards, and it gives Mother and Aunt Lillian a chance to visit with each other."

"Is it safe to leave them alone together?" Lee asked in a gentle mocking tone.

Amanda laughed.  "Oh, they're quite harmless now.  They're too tired to fight with each other and anyway the competition is over."

"Competition?"

"Yeah, you know, whose dish was better – Mother's sweet potato casserole or Aunt Lillian's corn pudding.  Since they each got rave reviews, they've called a truce."

They both laughed as the boys came thundering into the room.  "We can't wait to try these out." Phillip said holding out his new snowboard and nodding his head towards Jamie's.  "Do you think there's enough snow?"

"Well," Lee said as he and Amanda herded the boys toward the backdoor, "there's only one way to find out.  Let's go!"

"Hey Lee, do you know how to ski?" Jamie asked as they walked toward the park.

"Yeah, I learned while I was living in Germany."

"You lived in Germany?  Wow, that must have been neat." Jamie said excitedly.

"Yeah it was pretty cool.  I lived there for about nine months while my uncle was stationed there."

"We got visit Germany last year.  Mom won a contest and we all got to go.  It was great.  Especially the glockenspiel in Munich," Phillip added.

"Hey look, there's Bobby and Michael.  Mom, can we go and play with them?"

"Sure you can. Fellas.  Just be careful.  We don't want to spend the rest of Christmas Day at the hospital," she called out to them as they ran to meet their friends.  They watched as Phillip and Jamie learned the fine art of snow boarding or more often than not, the fine art of picking one's self up after taking a spill in the snow.  After watching them for some time, Lee turned to Amanda.

"So, what do we do now?" Lee asked looking around spying a bench a few yards away.

"Well, how 'bout helping me put these on the trees?  Then maybe we could go for a walk.  How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful.  After you."

Once they placed the garlands on the trees, they headed down one of the trails.  Lee reached out and took Amanda's hand.

"Cold?"

"No, are you?"

"No.  This is really nice and it's so pretty.  I sometimes forget how pretty the snow can be and on Christmas to boot.  It's just like an extra little present this year."

They walked a little further just enjoying the opportunity to spend some time together.

Finally Lee broke the silence.  Amanda, I'm trying to understand your family traditions but there's something I don't understand.  I know you're a great cook but what I don't understand is why you have for the most part stayed out of the kitchen today.  I mean, I'm not complaining.  The meal we had was delicious.  I just wondered why you weren't more of a part of it."

Amanda laughed at his question.  "Have you ever heard the phrase, _too many cooks spoil the pot?_'  Well, it's true.  Actually, Mother and Aunt Lillian insist on cooking the meal themselves.  Although they fuss and feud while they are going about their business, they spend the entire day together."

"Fuss and feud?"  Lee said skeptively.  "I've heard calmer discussions between the KGB and the CIA.

"Oh come on now, they really love each other.  They just choose to show it at the top of their lungs."

Their walk continued until Lee stopped and pulled Amanda into his arms.  "You know what?"

"What?" she asked looking up at him.

"I don't believe I have properly thanked you for my Christmas present."

"Well, that's a terrible oversight on your part, don't you think?" she said teasingly.

"One that I planned to rectify immediately," he said as his head lowered and he captured her lips.  Although the temperature was quite cool, neither seemed to notice as their kiss began to heat up.

Finally breaking apart, Amanda breathlessly said, "That was some thank you."

"You're very welcome.  And there's more where that came from."

"Is this what you meant by that card in my present this morning?"

"Nope!"

"Nope?  Well, then, what did you mean?"

"You'll just have to wait and see.  The day isn't over yet."  Lee wanted to give her his other present all day long but it just wasn't the right time.  He was hoping that maybe later on he and Amanda would have some time to themselves.  Even though they were alone now, it was simple to darn cold out to present it in the manner he had fashioned.

They decided it was time to head back to the house and made their way back to where they boys were playing.  Even though they didn't want to stop, they agreed they were both cold and ready to head back home.

"How about some hot chocolate and dessert when we get home, fellas?"

"Yeah, Mom, that sound great," both boys echoed as they ran ahead of their mother and Lee.

"Where do they get all that energy?" Lee asked.

"Don't you remember being a teenager?" Amanda asked smiling at him.

"Oh, yeah!"

Upon their arrival home they found Dotty and Lillian looking through old family albums.  "Oh, Amanda, guess what?  While you were gone, Captain Kurt called.   He wants to take Lillian and I out to see the Christmas lights.  He's coming about seven.  Do you mind, dear, if we got out and leave you here?"

"Oh Mother, of course not.  You all go and have a good time.  I'm sure Captain Kurt knows all the best streets for viewing Christmas lights."

"Hey Lee, want to play a game?  We got Scrabble, Monopoly, Trivial Pursuit, and a whole lot more," Jamie said.

"Sure Jamie, you decide, though.  I haven't played games like these in a very, very long time."

The next few hours were spent with the entire family playing Trivial Pursuit and enjoying the specially prepared desserts.  The phone rang interrupting the game.  Amanda arose to answer it.

"Hello…oh hello, Joe.  Yeah, they are looking forward to it.  Okay, they'll be ready.  Bye, Joe"

"Alright fellas, you better head upstairs and get your stuff together.  Your Dad will be here in thirty minutes."

"Sorry Lee, I guess we won't be able to finish this game.  You'll hafta come back another time and we'll play one to see who the winner is," Phillip said.

"That's okay boys, I'm sure we'll be able to play at another time."

As they headed up the stairs, Amanda called out, "Don't forget to pack your toothbrushes."

The next half hour was a flurry of activity.  The game was packed away and the dessert dishes were carried into the kitchen.  Soon Captain Kurt arrived and Dotty and Aunt Lillian were heading out the door.  Not long after Joe arrived and the boys flew down the stairs with their overnight bags.

"Bye Mom, Bye Lee thanks again for the boards.  They're great.  Bye now," they called heading out the door to Joe's car.

Amanda stood in the doorway watching as they piled into the car and waved as they drove away.  Lee noticed the slump of her shoulders and he crossed the room to offer some comfort.

"Not your normal Christmas tradition, I take it," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.  She sunk into his embrace and sighed.

Oh, I don't know.  I'm really glad Joe is back and wanting to spend more time with the boys.  And they need to spend time with him and they should spend time with their grandparents.  But it's just.."

"It's just that you haven't had to share them before, especially at Christmas.  Pretty tough huh?"

"Yeah." Amanda's eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

"Hey come here," he said as he led her into the living room.  Look, they spent most of the day with you and it's not like they're across the country.  They'll be back tomorrow calling each other names and fighting with each other just like Dotty and Lillian."  They sat together on the sofa as Lee tried his best to cheer her up.  "Besides, you have me to keep you company and since we don't often have opportunities like this fall into our laps, I say we make the best of it.  I promise to try and take your mind off the boys, just for a little while tonight."

Amanda looked into his eyes, shining brightly with the love he felt for her.  "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be carrying on like this.  You must think I'm…"

"I think you are a wonderful mother is right now is reeling over the fact that her boys are with her ex-husband for the evening.  I also think you are the most beautiful woman I know and I am very thankful you have allowed me to share in your Christmas traditions on what is considered the biggest family holiday."  As he spoke, he gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs.  "Now, what do you think we should do to take your mind off your troubles?"

Beginning to feel better, Amanda chuckled, "You mean you have to ask?"

"Well, I know what I would like to do, but I thought it would only be polite to ask you."

"Oh yeah, what was it you had in mind?"

"Oh.." he said leaning in zeroing in on her lips.  Amanda's eyes closed in anticipation but she was surprise when Lee spoke again.  "I was thinking about having another piece of pie."

She gently punched him in the stomach.  "Oh no you don't, Stetson.  You've had enough.  Now come here and kiss me or am I gonna hafta get out the mistletoe?"

"You have mistletoe?" he asked mischievously. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.  "Hey, how about starting a new Christmas tradition?'

"And what would that be?"

"A Christmas dance.  Will you dance with me?"

"Why, I'd love to."

She came willingly into his arms and he 'danced' them over to the stereo.  Turning it on, they found a station playing Christmas music.  Content to be in each other's arms, they swayed to the music.  After several dances, Lee guided them over to the sofa.

"I think it's time," he said as he headed toward the closet.

"Where are you going?" Amanda asked.

"To get your other present," he called from the hall.  "I think it's time for me to give it to you," he said as he sat down beside her.

"Lee you already gave me my present.  You didn't have to get me anything else.  You know, having you spend Christmas with me is present enough for me."

"Well, it that's the way you feel, I'll just take this back," he said jokingly as he snatched it out of her hands.

Amanda's quick reflexes allowed her to pluck it back from him.  "Oh no you don't, Stetson."  Quickly she tore open the wrapping, opened the box and when she did, she gasped in delight upon seeing the contents.  "Oh my gosh" were the only words she could utter at the moment.  There nestled in the layers of tissue and velvet was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen.  It was platinum v-shaped necklace comprised of rubies and diamonds.  As she held up the necklace, she noticed that it caught and reflected the Christmas lights of the tree making it even more beautiful.  "Oh Lee, it's beautiful," she said as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Hey, I didn't want to make you cry.  I thought you'd be happy." 

"Oh, I am.  Thank you, I love it and I can't wait to wear it."

"Well, I for one can't wait to see you in it," and with that he reached for the box and extracted the necklace placing it around her neck.  Taking the necklace from her hands, he proceeded to place it around her neck.  "Beautiful," he whispered when she turned back to face him.  He reached forward to unbutton one button from her shirt in order to better see it nestled against her chest.  He looked from the necklace to her face and simply again whispered, "Beautiful."

Amanda wrapped her arms around him and kissed him gently at first but then with more intensity as her passion increased.  Lee welcomed her kiss and responded in kind.  Their kisses were becoming more heated until they heard the front door open and in rushed Dotty, Lillian and Captain Kurt.  "We're home," Dotty announced.

Amanda quickly buttoned her shirt, not ready yet to share Lee's special gift with her mother.  "How were the Christmas lights, Mother?  Welcome Captain Kurt.  I hope these two ladies behaved while you were out."

The three newest arrivals were busy discussing all they had seen when the phone rang.  "I'll get it," Amanda said.

"Merry Christmas.  Oh, hello, sir.  Uh..yes he is.  I'll get him for you.  Just a moment.  Lee, could I see you for a moment?"

Lee made his way into the kitchen and Amanda handed him the phone saying, "It's Mr. Melrose."

"What?  Hello Billy, what's up?  I'm not on the duty roster and in case you have forgotten, it's Christmas.  What?  Well, what about Fred Fielder or Beeman?  When?  Well, yeah, I guess.  Okay, I'll see you in about thirty minutes.  Bye."

Lee looked over at Amanda who had already guessed what was going on.  "I'm sorry, that was Billy and there's a flap on at the Agency.  I've got to go.  It looks like I'll be heading to Europe in order to coordinate a task force to extradite three of our agents from East Germany," he explained as he ran his finger through his hair.  "I'm really sorry.  I tried to get out of it but Billy wants me on this one.  Look, I'll call you as soon as I know anything."

"Okay, I sorry you have to go," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  He held her tightly gently rubbing her back.  "Hey, I promise, I'll call you soon.  Maybe you can take me to the airport, depending on when I leave."

"Yeah, well let's hope this isn't the start of another Christmas tradition.  This one I'm not too crazy about."

"Amanda," he said pulling back and tilting her face up to meet his, "I really meant what I said earlier.  Spending this day with you has been the second best thing to ever happen in my life."

"Oh yeah, what was the first?"

"You," he said as he lowered his lips to hers.  "Merry Christmas, Amanda."

"Merry Christmas, Lee."

The end (maybe – there may be a continuation for New Year's Eve)


End file.
